User talk:.Seshat.
Archiving Completed. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :You're always welcome to ask me things you don't understand. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Tyki's quote "As expected, you've gotta be evil to have fun." was said in 111st Night: Dark Rhapsody.Reddju 21:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah it's a real quote but i heard viz media change it. As much as i hate viz media, their the officials translators.Do you have the the official translation? If so can you tell me if they changed his most famous quote "What I love, I destroy... I love Humans!" from 43rd Night: Roaring With Laughter.Reddju 02:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It's was suppose to be on the opening page. But you just made me forget about all the other quotes when you wrote a better quote "I have to be careful... or I won't be able to go back. I don't want to lose it... because... having a light side... and a dark side... is what makes life interesting." because it's more fitting for the "Pleasure" of Noah. As a Tyki fan, I don't know how I could've missed it.Reddju 03:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::You should post "I have to be careful... or I won't be able to go back. I don't want to lose it... because... having a light side... and a dark side... is what makes life interesting." since you remembered it. It wouldn't feel right to me if I was to post the quote.Reddju 03:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lulu Bell's profile picture Okay, I will not change the Lulu Bell´s profile picture, but I really prefer the other. —This unsigned comment was made by User:RIL Noah (talk • ) Re:Featured Article I placed Madarao because he's the closest one. I was forgotten about the featured article, thank you for reminding me. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I will input them ^_^ PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Page moves sorry, i guess, but its just that i found a difficulty on accessing the character'spage so i changed it to wikia's default, where the link automatically appears at the top of the gallery.--DEATH! 17:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:New templates Long time no see, yes i created new templates and that is the final. Evenly i returned to this wikia to make it all better and cleaner because it looks really messy under my eyes. I will do the chapter summaries at this wikia, you can help me if you want. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :It better to put them else where, i didn't put them in because the template is then going to be long. But the educational and the other things, i have no idea where to put it, maybe you should know that. Let's work together until we reach 1,000 pages OK. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm only rewriting it, it's still not finished yet. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::But now you are talking about that, you can improve the chapters that you've written much better like the first chapter. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chapter 1 About that chapter. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well now i understand that, i will check it. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Behind the quotes it is very reasonable. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::But by that i meant that you must write it, like you're writing a novel. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean by that? PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, maybe you can rewrite the chapters that you have created. Then i will fill in the chapters that aren't been created. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::That's why i am here helping you. It's much better when two peoples are here to help you. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Um... I know it's important but it makes the pages messy, but officially i didn't come to an conclusion of removing it because i still think deeply what to do with it. So don't worry maybe it happens or maybe not. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :But what i came to think of, I shall remove the references from the character pages, after that i remodel the character pages with information, then with that i will reference the events what happens in the series on the character pages. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::What i try to say is, that i will remodel the character pages. If i remodel the character pages in a perfect shape then i can add references while editing. It isn't a waste of time, it is something to take care of. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Never mind anymore, you doesn't understand what i mean. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :To make you to understand what i mean: * The subjects Plot , History are staying the same. * Appearance, personality etc. are going to be rewriting but not every line. * During that i rewrite the character pages, i will input more references. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 00:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's what i mean, what did you actually think that i will remove the entire page and make thing a lot different?? PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 00:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::With that i means that it would look messy when i want to rewrite it, but i didn't came up with a conclusion. This where my future plans not my current. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 00:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm still planning of doing it, but i need to be sure of going on with the idea. I will also input images that are coming from the manga and anime. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 00:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) New Fanbook Hi! You probably already know, but a new fanbook came out (CharaGrey) that provides new/updated info (height, weight, blood type, etc.) for the characters and also canonizes some romanization (biggest ones are "Nea" and "Wisely"). I wanted to get your permission before I started making little changes on the wiki that might otherwise be mistaken for spamming. I don't know Japanese and no one has translated it yet, so until then I won't make any changes that I can't make in full confidence and I'll reference all of the changes that I make. --DreamPunk 22:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Names Ah, I see. I only saw the part where you said that we go by the Viz Translations. Sorry, I should probably read the whole thing ^_^; --Get away, run away, fly away! 23:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Leave a comment Leave a comment at here thankx. ProGamerP9 10:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Modified Drop-down Nav Done. ProGamerP9 05:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Navigation Box Hi! Finally had some time to work on the navbox you requested. here's what I have at the moment. I included a section for the fanbooks because there are a few omakes in the new one, but it's by no means something that needs to stay; just a suggestion. Let me know if there are any changes you want me to make or if you need help with anything else! --DreamPunk 18:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) re:Drop-down navigation I inputted the characters categories cause it would link to the specific character from that category. I have no idea what you're trying to say, but let me first see what you mean by it? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds reasonable...., and I've seen it. Well let's go ahead with this can also be a lot easier when someone is searching for such things. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) re:Millennium Earl/Earl of Millennium We're accepting Hoshino's translation and there is a redirect link of it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) thank you for your editing thanks for the editing Musician/Melody, arigatou , thanks again. Image Why do you undo the image that i inputted for the Black Order? I don't care if it gives away a blurry image on few sides but when it's on a short size it doesn't give away the blurry views. I'm sorry if the image quality isn't better to give that away, but do you know how hard it was to freezing that image without text. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nvm ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 04:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Alma Karma On Alma Karma - people just assumed that Alma's previous incarnation's Innocence was that blade thing because they were guessing. There's no basis for that assumption in the manga. There *is* a blurry picture of Alma's previous incarnation carrying a staff in Chapter 190. A very long, thin staff. Why would it show a female exorcist from the 19th century carrying a staff if that wasn't her Innocence? It's much more likely that Alma's Innocence changed form either in reaction to the reincarnation or through some evolution, like Kanda's did from the bare katana to the wing-sword thing. --This is an unsigned message left by an Anon Answering you would be a lot easier if you would make an account... And, if you would bother to pay attention to the series, you would noticed that Innocence cannot change it's nature; only it's form can be changed. For example: *Kanda's Mugen might have changed in appearance, but that was only because Zu Mei Chang, the Black Order weapons designer, gave it a different form. A sword is still a sword. *Allen's Cross: When it was smashed and he had to attempt to reforge it, when he was in For's room and attempting to syncrhonize over and over, it continued to take the shape of a hand, despite having no set form. *Both before and after the Black Order's Science Division got ahold of her Innocence, Miranda Lotto's Time Out worked in the same way. The Innocence Alma Karma used was clearly parasitic, meaning it was part of his body. You saying it was a staff suggests it was an equipment type. That does not fit with the known nature of Innocence. What the woman had in her hand was likely a refined form of the blades Alma was seen weilding (or Hoshino could have even changed her mind about what she wanted Alma Karma/the woman's Innocence to be, and changed the design, hoping people wouldn't notice), but we can't very well know that considering Hoshino gave us only a blurry image to go off of, now can we? All we have to go on is what is clearly seen, and considering we can't see either of the ends of what the woman has in her hand in that image, you can't say there aren't blades on it. But what we can see is Alma Karma at the end of the volume with unrefined, parasitic blades growing out of his arm. And, again, Innocence can change it's form, but not it's nature. .Seshat. 14:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Allen Walker a Noah? Recent chapters have made it pretty clear that Allen is at least awakening, if he hasn't already awakened as a Noah. But, would Allen simply be counted as the reincarnation of Nea Walker himself, as the new 14th Noah or something else entirely? In other words in the Noah Family page what should he be defined as? 14th's Heart 20:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Umm....It's quite random but...*please don't be angry with me*-I just got addicted to D.G. so...if ever....can I add pics or delete some info like titles with no descriptions?I'm just really confused about tagging links abd other buttons...:'I don't get how to use signature too...:C if sometime if ever....umm...hi-Beatrice Unei Ushiromiya 10:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) some edits without info about the title,wrong spellings-something like that....about the pic i uploaded,i can't remove it...that's a wrong one...sorry... clicking signature will do the same right?(4~) and last one.... do you recieve notifs when there is someone who edits something? i like to put pics to some pictureless pages too... ^_^~ Beatrice Unei Ushiromiya 08:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) about the pic;yes i like to...thanks... About the wrong spellings;sometimes,on the info...letter's missed,accidentally switched last one.... why is that...umm...about d.g.m.210... r u only posting the arcs after being translated to english? i saw it 3 days ago,on another site... that's all...:) Beatrice Unei Ushiromiya 07:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) seshat-san,if no one tries to edit Allen,Kanda and Johnny Gil,can i add the arc where johnny saw allen>210? and last one... why is that arcs only continue from seed of destruction arc? Beatrice Unei Ushiromiya 09:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) question again,there r things that only admins can do and admins can delete...is name changing included in that?? i cant edit my own name~:3 Beatrice Unei Ushiromiya 10:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) how to do that??O.O Beatrice Unei Ushiromiya 04:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) now i don't feel like changing my name~ once...i'll just use it nxt time~:D anyway,thanks 4 that & happy new year!~:^,^ 06:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome thx AwesomeG7 12:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Quick Q Hiya there General admin, Umm I'm wondering, is it the Destruction of the Black Order Arc or Komuvitan D Arc, cos right now some articles has either one, even though their the same Arc(story) 11:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey I saw that D.Gray Man's theater article "does not exist", need any help, I got all 103 episodes!! 12:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) A proposal Hey there, Seshat. As an admin of the DGM Wikia I wanted to discuss a matter with you; mainly the mutual benefit from affiliating with other sites. I'll give you more details if you're interested in it; hit me up on sin9sa94@hotmail.com I can assure you that is not a scam of any sorts; I run a newlyfounded site for otaku that already has a growing fanbase; we're affiliated with one large wikia already and addind more would help all of us. :] Sin-sama 11:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the Welcome! ^^ Question... Well, I'm just asking. Where did the Personal Statistics (the education, affinity, battle ability somethings) came from? 'Cause last time (well, a long time ago) I edited a character, there's no Personal Statistics on the character's page. Only the infobox, plot, et cetera. Just asking the source. SapphireCahartez 14:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Header How did you get images in the wikia header? -- NinjaRenegade 08:12, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the information. -- NinjaRenegade 18:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question... Each characters has sub-pages right now (sorry not to tell you, you was gone I've seen). You only have to go to the namespace called "Infobox" such as "Infobox:Allen Walker". You can also create a page from the same namespace. Hope it helps. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 04:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) My absence... I apologize for my absence -- I had a medical emergency. I'm back, though. .Seshat. (talk) 00:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Seriously!, Hopes everything is OK. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 04:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Character Article's Quote You're not making sense isn't making truce the right way or is that/are you talking about ceasefire? Why were the character article quotes' at the top removed? --Cococrash11 (talk) 00:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC)